metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryyo Ice
Bryyo Ice is the final area on the planet Bryyo that is explored in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is one of the smallest areas in the trilogy, consisting of only five rooms. It can only be accessed after the Plasma Beam and Boost Ball are obtained on SkyTown, through a Portal in Bryyo Fire. The Screw Attack is located here. Geography Bryyo Ice, as its name suggests, is a cold, harsh environment, and, as such, few, if any, creatures can survive there in its present state. Because of Bryyo Ice's inhospitable, secluded environment, it is the only area of the game without any enemies or landing sites for Samus Aran's Gunship. The corridors throughout the ruins feature breakable floors made from ice that must be destroyed to progress, hanging icicles that can be destroyed by the Plasma Beam, and hieroglyphics adorning the walls and roofs. There are many steep cliffsides between parts of the ruins; these may have been made by the destruction that occurred during the war between the Primals and the Lords of Science. As the Chozo had shared their technology with the Reptilicus, a lot of equipment familiar to the Chozo can be found, such as Wall Jump Surfaces, Spider Ball Tracks and Kinetic Orb Cannons. As a result of this, the many Chozo statues Samus must use to navigate the cliffs were made as recognition of the event, particularly in the Hall of Remembrance, where a pair of Reptilicus and Chozo statues are arranged to depict the first contact between the two species. Judging by the names of the rooms in the area, such as the Imperial Crypt and the Hall of Remembrance, Bryyo Ice is most likely a tomb for past monarchs of Reptilican society, or symbolically, for the Bryyo Gods. This area holds the final lore from The Last Lord of Science's prophetess. Items There are only three items to collect in Bryyo Ice: *The Screw Attack. *An Energy Tank. This can be taken early, without the Spider Ball that is otherwise required. *A Ship Missile Expansion. Notable Locations *Tower *Hall of Remembrance *Warp Site Bravo Transmissions While exploring Bryyo Ice for the first time, Samus will receive two strange (and identical) radio signals of unknown origin and language, said transmissions being distorted and filled with static. There is never a clear explanation for this in game, and cannot be heard on further visits. After leaving Bryyo Ice, Aurora Unit 242 contacts Samus, saying she has been trying to reach her, thus implying these messages were from the Aurora Unit. The file name of the garbled audio clip in the game's code is "AUScrambledIFT", confirming that the transmission came from 242. However, 242 is able to contact Samus from very far distances to begin with, so it is unknown why she was unable to contact Samus when she was in Bryyo Ice. It may be that this specific area somehow blocks telecommunications due to its secretive, remote location or climate. The voice heard is deeper than how 242 would normally sound, though it could be partially corrupted by the atmosphere. The transmission can be heard here: Music The music heard when Samus enters the area contains some of the same instruments as the theme for the Phendrana Drifts in Metroid Prime. For comparison, the music can be found from the links below. *The Phendrana Drifts theme *The Bryyo Ice theme Trivia *Because of the lack of landing pads to select from the Map, it is impossible to view the map for this area unless Samus is exploring it. *The massive abundance of ice, as well as the conspicuous lack of other living creatures, suggests that this area is located in the south polar region of Bryyo that is permanently blocked from the sun. *The teleporting cutscene from and to Bryyo Fire is very similar to the cutscene shown when entering the interdimensional void in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, except for the fact that the background is white instead of purple. Additionally, Samus does not split into molecules like on Dark Aether. ru:Брийо Ледяной Category:Bryyo Ice Category:Arctic areas Category:Bryyo